


In the Middle

by hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)



Series: Holly's Round Seven H/C Bingo Card [31]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Prescription Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice
Summary: Bones will give almost anything Jim asks for. Almost.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. Written for H/C Bingo Round 7.

When Jim comes to him, eyelids drooping, Leonard knows he's had a hell of a day. The surface mission hadn't gone to plan ( _When does it ever?_ that traitorous voice in the back of his mind asks), and Leonard himself had had to clear up more than one member of Security in the aftermath. Jim himself hadn't been injured, but dealing with the diplomatic aftermath had likely been even more tiring for the captain, who might even have preferred a night in Medbay to dealing with politicians.

Leonard doesn't ask when Jim comes to him, listing to the left as he makes his way into Medbay. He just helps the captain settle in on one of the biobeds, fingers careful as the skim over Jim's throat, the barest hint of an oncoming bruise making itself visible there.

"Long day?" Leonard rasps.

Jim's eyes slide closed as he leans into Leonard's touch. "It always is," he murmurs. "You?"

"The worst," Leonard says, no heat in his tone. "Never done cleaning up your messes, am I?"

Jim's lips slip into a sleepy smile as he lets loose a soft chuckle. "You always do, though," Jim says, the last of the tension easing its way out of his body. Then he draws a fortifying breath, opens his eyes, and sits up straight. "Was wondering if you hd something that could help me sleep."

Leonard cocks a curious eyebrow at Jim but turns away without saying anything, going through his options. "As you're not technically injured--" he pauses here, throwing a questioning glance over his shoulder; Jim shakes his head in the negative, "I can't give you any of the good stuff. But I have something else I could give you."

Jim nods, looking every bit as tired as he must be to ask for a sedative. "Whatever you've got, Bones. I need it tonight."

Leonard nods, fingers lingering on Jim's normal sedatives before shaking his head; he needs to keep those in reserve for when Jim's injured. He wraps his hand around the hypo cartridge, slipping it in and turning to Jim. Leonard's gentler than he usually is, tilting Jim's head to the side to get a good angle on his neck instead of just jabbing it into the thin skin. Jim's lips tilt into that same sleepy smile again like he knows what Leonard's doing, and Leonard can't help using a bit more pressure than necessary at the last moment.

Jim lets loose a soft laugh as his eyes slide closed, familiarity making the moment easy. "Thanks, Bones," he says just as softly, and Leonard can't stop the affectionate smile on his lips.

"It's what I'm here for, kid."

Jim hums, swaying into Leonard's space as he does. "Y're more than that, Bones," he slurs, and Leonard is taken with the sudden realization that he's never used this particular sedative on Jim before and that it may, as with so many medications, have an unintended side effect. "Best doctor on the ship."

"Well I should hope so," Leonard says, nerves keeping his smile small. "I'm your goddamn CMO."

Jim lists forward again, and Leonard darts in just in time to keep him upright. "More'n that tho. Best doctor. Best officer. Best friend. Might've asked you t' be my First Officer if I hadn't know you'd refuse."

Leonard barks out a laugh. "Spock's too talented an officer for you to mean that. Besides, you know I'm not fit for that sort of command."

Jim's face softens, and he drags his eyes open as if it's a great effort. "Knew you'd say somethin' like that. S'why I never asked you."

Leonard doesn't say anything, lowering Jim onto the biobed. There's no chance he's getting the captain back to his quarters in this state, so Leonard might as well keep him for observation for the night.

Jim's eyes have fallen shut by the time Leonard's gotten him settled, but he drags them open again to stare up at Leonard. "There's a lotta things I never asked you."

As Leonard stares into Jim's eyes, tired and distant, he knows he doesn't want to hear these words now. Not with Jim in this state. "Wait til alpha shift, Jim. Right now, you get some shut-eye."

Jim hums, one hand coming up to pat idly at Leonard's cheek. "Nope. You'll just blow me off like y'always do. S'okay, though," he adds as Leonard starts to protest. "I'll wait as long as you need me to."

Leonard stares down at Jim, an ache in his lungs. "Yeah?" he rasps out.

"Yup," Jim says, letting the word pop off his lips. "You're worth it. I'll wait 's long 's you need me to."

Leonard closes his eyes. "Could be waiting a long time."

"S'okay. You're… you're worth it…." Jim's voice fades and his hand drops to the bed as sleep takes him. Leonard doesn't miss the way Jim's head falls toward Leonard instead of away from him, but he doesn't let himself read too much into it. After all, Jim said he'd wait. And for all that Leonard doesn't want to make Jim wait too long, he also knows he isn't ready yet.

_One day, though, Jim,_ Leonard promises his captain's sleeping form. One day I'll be ready to meet you halfway.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come hang with me on tumblr!](http://hollyandvice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
